


cupids

by taylorstwice



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, They just love their Sejeong unnie too much, sechung fluff, somi and doyeon like playing cupids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Doyeon and Somi decided to be troublemaker cupids
Relationships: Kim Chungha/Kim Sejeong
Kudos: 6





	cupids

**"I miss you Chungha."** A smile spread on Chungha's face as her phone lit up with the message.

She quickly opened her phone, typing away her password and her passcode, lurching herself on her messaging app.

 **"I miss you too, Se."** Sejeong on the other hand, squealed as the older girl replied.

 **"How are things?"** The younger girl walked around her dorm, cleaning her side of the room, before going homescreen and tapping the Facetime icon.

Chungha was about to reply when a notification popped up on the upper part of her phone, Sejeong was calling her.

She smiled then tapped the notification, her phone turning black within seconds with loading on the middle of the screen.

Until Sejeong's pretty face popped up.

 **"Hi goofball."** Sejeong blushed, hiding her face on the pillow where her phone was set on, closing her eyes and settling her damn nerves.

She hadn't hear that raspy cute voice for three days but it seemed like years.

 **"Open those eyes, you dork. I want to see you."** Her face heated up again.

 **"Stop it, you're making me red."** Chungha laughed and it triggered the butterflies in her stomach.

**"Maybe that's my mission in this life. To make you laugh and smile and red all the time."**

Chungha smiled warmly, staring at the hazel eyes that I was Sejeong's.

**"You're being sappy, Chu. You watch The Notebook too damn much."**

**"Hey, do not insult The Notebook. Yes, it is sappy, but it has the very best plot line that I have ever seen. Don't argue with me on this."**

**"Like I would win you over that. Anyway, how's dancing, baby?"** Chungha sighed loudly, scratching the top of her head for a moment.

 **"Seulgi's giving me the worst time of my life. And she would not stop talking about Irene's ass. God, that teacher is so whipped."** Sejeong laughed, and it was Chungha's butterflies that fluttered around her stomach this time.

 **"Maybe Irene does have a good ass. Could you send me a pic of her?"** Chungha frowned.

 **"I hate you."** She pouted, Sejeong's laughing was the only thing that could be heard in Chungha's dark, quiet room.

**"I'm joking, baby. You know I'm your ass' biggest fan!"**

**"Stop it with asses. How about you? Did Somi and Doyeon finally told you where you're going this weekend?"** Sejeong's shoulders slumped and a pout formed on her face, Chungha already knew the answer.

 **"It's so close."** Sejeong nodded, staring at the alarm clock beside her bed.

 **"What are you thinking about?"** Sejeong shrugged, settling her gaze on the alarm clock.

**"What if I ditch them?"**

**"Ditch them?"**

**"Yeah."** Sejeong then looked at her hamster. **"I'd rather talk to you than go out with them."**

 **"Sejeong, we've talked about this."** Sejeong sighed.

 **"I'd rather spend my weekend binge watching The Goblin with you on Facetime."** She whined.

**"Babe, you have to go. Or they'll send assassins on my ass and kill me."**

**"They won't. I'll be on their asses first."**

Chungha stared at her with disbelief written on her face.

**"Chu, I don't mean it literally."**

**"Good. The only ass you'll be on is mine."**

**"Gosh, I really wish I'm there."** Sejeong slumped her shoulders once again.

 **"Maybe soon, babe. Soon."** Chungha whispered.

* * *

 **"Really? You won't tell me where we're going and now ya'll blind folding me? How can I even ride the plane? I might fall dumbasses!"** Somi and Doyeon snickered, handing the attendant their tickets.

 **"We're here Sejeong unnie, stop acting like we're gonna leave you all alone in a plane going to J---"** Somi elbowed Doyeon before the girl could even spill their destination.

 **"You're a killjoy Soms. Doyeon was about to say where we're going!"** Sejeong exclaimed, earning looks from the other passengers of the plane.

 **"Sejeong unnie, we're in the plane. Lower your voice."** Doyeon giggled, watching Sejeong bump on some seats, luckily without passengers seating on it, then cursing quietly beside Somi's ear.

* * *

_**To Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_Hey Chu unnie, where are u?_

Somi fumbled while looking at Sejeong's sleeping form then back on her phone.

They just got out from the plane, and Sejeong's cranky as hell.

So they settled her on a nap in their hotel, while Doyeon went out to fetch some snacks from the vending machine down the hall.

_**From Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_Just sloozing around the house. I'm going shopping for mom in a few hours. Need to save some energy. How about Sejeong? How is she?_

_**To Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_I asked about you and then you asked for Sejeong unnie before me? Wow, Chu unnie. Anyway, when exactly are you going shopping?_

_**From Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_Don't be of ended, no one asked you to look after me, lolz just kidding Soms. I'm thinking threeish. Anyway, why'd you ask?_

_**To Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_It's nothing. Oh, and Sejeong unnie's okay. She's cranky so we made her sleep._

_**From Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_You're being weird. Anyway, tell her I love her, okay? And that I want her to Facetime me when she wakes up._

_**To Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_Gonna be delivered! I'm the captain of this ship!_

_**From Sejeong unnie's chocolate wifey ++:** _

_Lol - -_

Somi looked up and saw it was only 10:30 . They still have 5 hours and a half.

**"Hey Som, I'm back."**

**"We've got 5 hours."** Doyeon gave a thumbs up.

* * *

 **"Why are we here again?"** Sejeong grumbled, pushing the cart with Doyeon in it, singing Barney's song, the one with the _"I love you, you love me"_ lyrics.

 **"We've got to stack up food for tomorrow."** Somi informed, looking at her list of groceries.

 **"There's red tomatoes! There's red tomatoes! Tomatoes!"** Doyeon suddenly shouted, earning a confused glance from Sejeong, Somi looking around and some looks from the people inside the grocery store .

 **"Where? Where, Doyeon unnie? Where?!"** Somi frantically asked, almost rotating her head 360.

Doyeon eyed a figure as she disappeared in the baking section.

**"BAKING SECTION! BAKING SECTION!"**

**"Affirmative?!"** Somi asked, her hands were shaking while Sejeong looked dumbfounded beside her.

 **"YES! TOMATOES ARE IN THE BAKING SECTION!"** Doyeon shouted.

**"Sejeong unnie! I need you to go pick some tomatoes in the baking section! Quick!"**

**"Somi, tomatoes are in the vegetable and fruits section. Not the baking section."**

**"There's no time! Grab anything from the baking section!"**

Somi took over the cart, pushing the cart in the opposite direction with Doyeon singing whatever childish Disney music she heard before they got in the grocery store.

Sejeong sighed, wishing she didn't have to be dragged in a place she doesn't even know with her crazy bestfriends.

She entered the baking section, and there were only a few people around, an old lady with a cart, a kid in it, a couple, and a familiar girl with brunette hair.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the girl.

Her heart was palpitating.

She can't breathe right.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket, dialing the number she memorized by heart.

She watched as the girl grabbed her ringing phone from her sling bag, before swiping her hand on the screen.

_**Hello, babe?** _

Sejeong couldn't answer, seeing the love of her life furrow her brows was everything for her.

_**Babe, are you okay?** _

She took a shaky step forward. Pressing her phone on her ear.

_**Se? Hey, are you there?** _

She breathed heavily, letting Chungha know she's there.

She's definitely there.

_**I can hear you breathing, but why are you not talking, baby?** _

Sejeong's breath hitched as she heard the pet name personally, and it swelled her heart and mind.

She ended the call, hearing the familiar toot toot from Chungha's phone.

She can't take it anymore.

* * *

Chungha frowned, looking at her phone weirdly.

She was about to put it back again in her slingbag when something collided with her back.

A vanilla scent came from her back, and it was addicting.

 **"Hi Chu."** She froze, glued on the spot.

There's no way Sejeong could be here.

 **"God, mom, I know I'm all cuddly and stuff but we're in public. And when did you change perfume? You love that perfume I bought for you."** She heard the familiar chuckle, but she can't.

She can't believe she's here. She can't be.

She's with her bestest friends in a place where they will have fun and enjoy their weekend.

 **"Am I that too gorgeous for you to look at?"** There's no doubt. It is her. Her Sejeong.

With a quick move, she turned around and buried her face on the taller girl's neck, with her arms around her waist.

 **"I don't want to look up."** She mumbled, but Sejeong's good at picking up whispers. Like a nosy neighbor.

 **"Aw, why?"** Sejeong wrapped her arms around Chungha's waist.

 **"Because this might be a dream and I would wake up on my lonely bed and you'll be in whatever place Doyeon and Somi dragged you to."** The hug she was in tightened, and she felt lips pressing on her neck.

Warm breath hit the side of her neck and Sejeong's familiar voice spoke. **"** **This isn't any dream, Chu. This is real. I'm here."**


End file.
